


Blindsided

by BindiTheSkunk



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Frodo Baggins, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No One Ring, Awesome Bofur, BAMF Nori, Baby Frodo, Baby Hobbits, Badass Dwarf Women, Bilbo Baggins & Bofur Friendship, Bilbo Has Been Worn Down, Bofur is a Sweetheart, Brothers Dori and Nori and Ori, Child Frodo Baggins, Dwarf & Hobbit Cultural Differences, Dwarf Courting, Hiding Medical Issues, Hobbit Culture & Customs, Hobbits in Erebor, Hurt Bilbo Baggins, Idiot Ball Villian, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Illness, Mother Hen Dori, No Orcs or Goblins Appear Here Though, Nori is a Little Shit, Orcs Are Still A Problem Though, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Bofur, Protective Thorin, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, Smart Thorin, Spymaster Nori (Tolkien), Sweet Bofur, Sweet Thorin, The One Ring Was Destroyed Long Ago, Thorin Is A Good Guy, Thorin Is Not Amused, Thorin Is Trying To Fix It, Thorin is a Softie, Thorin is so done, Thrain Calls Bullshit, Thror Is A Badass Grandpa, Traitor In Erebor, Uncle Bofur, Young Frodo Baggins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BindiTheSkunk/pseuds/BindiTheSkunk
Summary: Sequel to "Snowblind"
Relationships: Balin/Dori (Tolkien), Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien), Fíli/Ori (Tolkien)
Comments: 75
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

Thorin was glad that Bilbo had accepted his offer of courtship, He knew it had to have been a shock, but it would just have hurt them both if the dwarven prince had kept his mouth shut for too long, they would take it slowly of course, Thorin knew his One had much recovering to do and a babe that would demand a lot of both of them.

The dwarf prince was more than happy to wait and tend to whatever his future nephews' needs were as he grew.

He just wished the recovery was not going at what seemed like a snail's pace, perhaps Bilbo needed more fresh air? 

\--

Bilbo frowned as he pulled on the socks he had been forced to wear the past days, his feet no longer the same as they had been, now requiring covering to prevent discomfort or even pain at times! 

Could not be helped he supposed, some walking should build up his tough skin as it had been, the smooth stone was much better than the sharp terrain he had been forced to walk through that managed to puncture into the thick soles.

Sore feet were not fun at all...

Loud babbling was heard making the hobbit smile, he would worry about it later, right now he had other concerns, thinking more on how to go forward with Thorin and taking care of Frodo.

Some simple soreness was nothing to be concerned about, he just had to push forward and it would go away, it always did. 

\---

"Heeey that's my hair!" Kili whined as his hair was grabbed by an enthusiastic Frodo who already seemed to have made very good friends with the brothers, or at the very least their hair! 

"Perhaps he is trying to help you smooth out that bird's nest you call hair!" Fili teased good-naturedly making his sibling stick his tongue out at him which Frodo also tried to make a grab for, thankfully the raven-haired child managed to keep that from being pulled! He needed that for talking and tasting food! 

Fili patted the babes back and earned a belch as his reward "good one! We will make a proper dwarf out of this one yet!" 

Kili nodded no longer upset at his tugged hair "We will always make sure our baby cousin is up to date on everything!" 

Frodo gummed on his fist,a bit sad at the loss of his toy, but having a belly that felt better after it had released the air and naive to his cousins-in-laws plans for him in the future. 

\---

"You can sit down dear, you look positively pekid!" Thora pointed out as Bilbo wandered around trying to bake a bit having promised to let the family try his famous tomato dish, his feet, particularly his left one, were hurting badly now, but nothing he could not handle, he would be sitting down to a nice meal momentarily after all and with his destined and his family to boot (pun not intended ) 

Thora did not like this one bit, her future grandson-in-law was obviously pushing himself despite his still-healing injuries, honestly, he and Thorin truly were made for each other! Stubborn as war rams! 

Thorin did the same thing when he was a pebble, went a whole three days with a broken wrist from falling out of a tree before he caved and let Oin wrap it after attempting to splint it himself saying that since he was a big brother he should be able to take care of his own injuries and had no need to be babied anymore.

All that had earned him was an earful from Oin and an ear tug from his grandfather!

The royal family matriarch guessed a similar mindset was going on here, the hobbit was much smaller than most dwarves, not so much in height, of which he was a fair size, but in girth, seemingly having a body more suited to gaining soft fluff rather than hard muscle, so that might put pressure on him to be as independent as possible as to not be seen as weak, especially as the One of a dwarf prince! That certainly put pressure on her as a lass! Many said she was nothing more than a pretty decoration when she was first announced as future queen...

She had been very glad to prove those detractors wrong

Perhaps he just needed some encouragement to feel a bit less like he needed to prove himself so strongly when hurt? Thankfully he had been more open to letting others tend to little Frodo and seemed to be enjoying the breaks he got, there was no doubt he loved that little cutie pie to pieces but even the most loving of parents would feel overwhelmed at all this and need a much-deserved break! So he had that off his plate.

\--

"Oin told you to rest" Thorin said a bit blunter than he meant to upon seeing his One wandering around the kitchen with a pot of something in his hands, the heavenly smell filling the air.

"I am quite alright, no need to fuss over me when we can all be enjoying some good food!" Bilbo chuckled as he sat the pot down only to be forced to sit by two heavy hands pushing down on his shoulders. 

"Relax" Thorin could tell his One was in pain and fighting it, he would just hurt himself worse, Thorin knew very well how that could happen...and there was much they would need to do, once Bilbo had truly healed from his wounds they had to announce him as future consort, Frodo would get a title of his own despite still being in infancy and would hold no direct line to the throne unless something ...less than pleasant, happened to the rest of the royal family. 

So many legalities had to be taken care of-

A guard burst into the room


	2. Chapter 2

Once Thrain had managed to get the guard inside and somewhat able to talk in a normal tone to where everyone would be able to understand the dwarf blurted out something that made everyone freeze in their spots, well more so than they already had been from the sudden intrusion.

"There are others like the tiny ones at the gate!" The guard said as he motioned rapidly at Bilbo who had Frodo in his arms. 

What? 

Bilbo jumped back to his feet ignoring the 'tiny ones' comment and rushed out of the doors ignoring the pain that shot through his legs and the calls after him, he had to see this for himself! Admittedly he never really got along with his kin that much, he accepted visits and invitations but that was more out of propriety than anything else.

But after everything that had happened he would be lying if he said he was not happy with the idea perhaps some of his relatives survived that horror, it would be too much to ask to think everyone had lived, but just that a few...

Dwarves looked past him, not really being bothered with his rush, but quickly got out of the way when the royal dwarves proved to be rather good at keeping at the hobbit's heels.

Thorin pulled Bilbo back as gently as he could being mindful of Frodo to prevent the two from being crushed by the crowds or accidentally causing a ruckus well his father stepped forward to announce that the gates were to be opened and their impromptu guests allowed inside.

The king's command was answered almost as quickly as it was given, the heavy doors swinging open and dozens of dirty faces peeked inside curious and wary. 

"Come in, don't be frightened, two of your own are already here" Thrain announced clearly and calmly.

Slowly the remaining residents of the Shire entered the gates and Thorin let Bilbo go forward, now with no risk of getting hurt from the chaos and his hobbit quickly started talking to his people in another language making Thorin tilt his head in confusion.

What was that? Did not sound like any language he heard before...maybe Bilbo would tell him later? Or perhaps it was like Kuzdul and was sacred to them? He could teach Bilbo some Kuzdul, it was sacred, yes, but if they were going to...become one someday, Bilbo would have to know it, learn insults and other words that signaled danger to him and perhaps he would, in turn, teach Thorin his peoples language...now they were raising their voices...

Arguing

Why were some of them fighting with Bilbo? Shouldn't they be happy? If things got too bad Thorin himself would step in, but he did not want to embarrass his One by stepping into his business too soon, Oh, that one was moving to help, looks like the father of some of the little ones with them...now they are quieting down...

Suppose some unrest was to be expected...they had just lost their homes and wandering around in the cold and wet with little to no help would have done nothing to make someone in a good mood! 

Hobbits liked food and being comfortable (who didn't?) so some good food and a warm bed should make things much better and amicable, he wouldn't let them know Bilbo's future status as consort, that might cause more discord, even Thorin's own people had not been informed yet! Bilbo needed to recover first, then they would announce it, perhaps he would be well enough by Durin's day and they could announce it then! 

What a Durin's day that would be

\---

"Do they all have to stay in the infirmary?" 

"It is only temporary till proper housing can be provided, we still don't know the extent of their wounds, perhaps they don't know, not to mention the little ones need tending to as well, the medical wing is the best place for them right now" Thorin explained gently, knowing it would be crowded in the infirmary, but it was warm, a medical dwarf was always nearby and it was near to the kitchens where food was always in quick reach. 

"Your right, suppose I'm just being paranoid" Bilbo mumbled and perhaps feeling a bit guilty, he and Frodo had been moved to the royal wing of the mountain with Oin still acting as the personal physician for them both, they all had enough space to move about and the elder hobbit could always enjoy some alone time if he felt he needed it. 

His kin had been all put in the infirmary, which was very spacious and nice, don't get him wrong, but if they thought he was getting special treatment..which he was in all honesty, the Gamgee's might not care, but they were a laid back family, but some of his people used to the nicer things...

A sharp twinge in the hobbits foot made him wince which Thorin noticed

"What is wrong?" Thorin asked moving to stand next to Bilbo, seeing how the other's face had gone pale.

"Nothing, just overthinking, it's not like they have to stay in the infirmary till further notice like caged birds" Bilbo shrugged hoping his explanation would turn Thorin off of the scent, no need to worry the prince more than he already was.

"Of course, they have the same rights as anyone, they can leave the mountain to go into Dale or what not, explore the mountain, just I would ask they take a proper guard with them if they do choose to wander about for their own safety," Thorin said, till proper announcements could be made, all these new people entering the mountain would make the ones already in the mountain a bit nervous themselves.

Possibility of new illnesses, possible criminals or whatnot, hence the need for constant guards and medical supervision, Thrain was generous, not stupid, just like anyone who entered the mountain, even other dwarves, would be checked out and made sure to not be a danger to the safety of the mountain and its people, Bilbo and Frodo's severe conditions when they arrived had forced everyone to look over a few legal steps, then the realization he was to be Thorin's future consort...

Things had indeed gotten very complicated...

Each one would need to be spoken to, figure out if they wanted to remain in the mountain or move on to another place, papers wrote up for those who stayed, rations and maps sorted and drawn for those who wanted to leave, homes built and skill assessments so they would find jobs they were happy in, this could be a huge boon for the mountain...

New skill sets, the Shire from what he had heard had been a land of beauty and plenty, the mountain still had spots that had remained untouched because no one wanted to bother with the picky soil or other things had simply taken priority, more hands who had skills in greenery and other types of farming ...erg...he was tired...taking care of legal papers could wait till everyone was healthy and somewhat more willing to listen to it all...

\---

"And the bird flew right over my dad's head and dropped a nasty right on his bald head! From then on he wore his hat!" Bofur animatedly moved his hands as the fauntlings laughed at his tales, May Gamgee perched on the miner's lap, the little one's bellies all full of a hearty stew Bombur had whipped up. 

Bifur was in his own personal heaven as he was used as a living jungle gym, fauntlings using his braids as a rope to climb his head, all thankfully careful of the ax that laid there, his big boots being poked and prodded at by children who had never even seen shoes in their life, all excited to explore this new person who was more than happy to be the center of so much love. 

"Now, it's time for bed, for everyone!" Gloin announced earning him several disappointed sounds but was glad when no one offered too much resistance to the order, good, this would not end with someone coated in peas or mud...don't ask. 

Everyone had a long journey ahead


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that this is not a new chapter but this is something I wanted to bring up

So many seem to think Thorin was racist towards elves BEFORE Erebor fell...

But I disagree (and it seems it's just another "Let's make Thorin as evil as possible because we hate him for stuffs he did well SICK!" )

If you look at the scene where Thror (in GOLD SICKNESS, once again, I don't think I can stress this fact ENOUGH ) teases Thranduil and pulls a "Pretty woman" on him by snapping the lid down and Thorin looks CONFUSED at his grandfather 

Now he most likely did not say anything because THROR IS THE KING, even as his grandson if he interrupted a political meeting, that might not be taken well by someone who is gold sick...

Not to mention we don't know how much time passed after the incident with the gems when Smaug attacked, it could have been as little as a week or even a few days (now some people do think that Thranduil planned to sack Erebor, but there are horns blown earlier in the scene by the people of Dale, they summoned the elves to come help using the horns (though it is kinda suspicious how they got an entire army dressed up that fast...only to turn around on not only the dwarves, but on the humans that called them there...) 

anyway...

Thorin might have been planning to give the necklace to Thranduil later only for Smaug to enter before he managed it (Thorin is shown to be generous at times and does not just rush into things unless it involves his grandfather/fathers honor (the incident with Azog ) 

Him asking whose house they were going to more or less break into

Him telling Balin to offer Bard more (despite his illness perhaps starting at this point, I think the seeds of that nasty bug started the moment they got in range of the mountain at the end of the second film, hence Thorin's apparent de-characterization from hugging Bilbo to suddenly treating him in a slightly less negative way than before (not to mention the vines scene, yes it was Thorin's idea, but everyone else went along with it with no argument, and Thorin was RIGHT BEHIND Bilbo ) 

Anyway...

We see Thorin in the SAME outfit as the gems scene (with what looks to be a travel cloak to boot, or at least it is wrapped more around him than in the gems scene, which signals he might have been preparing to head out(he could have been informing Balin of what he was going to do, hence why he was on the battlements to begin with ), which means it is either the same day or Thorin got dressed up to do some politics (and who could that be ...yep Thranduil ) 

Not to mention Thrandy is not exactly in the right either just huffing off like that (he seems to know that there is a sickness in Thror and anyone with half a brain would have been all "ok, rude, but I'll come back later and talk with this kooks Son or Grandson to get what I want" ) 

But I guess no one really makes smart choices in these films...

So onto the next chapter then ...I love doing analysis, if anyone wants me to do more just ask, I kinda want to do one on how Thorin had every right to be pissed off and angry at both Thranduil AND Bilbo (since Bilbo DID betray his trust!)


	4. Chapter 4

This was nice...

This was very nice...

Thorin knew it was a little inappropriate, but his One had complained about being chilled, so this was just logical, they would be married one day so it was not like this was some horrible taboo, they had not done anything that would warrant too much alarm, just sharing the bed, Bilbo's foot was obviously still hurting him so it had another logical element to it, he was right there if he needed help or if Frodo wanted something.

And Thorin would be lying if he said he was not somewhat enjoying the opportunity to be a little bit naughty...he might have been better behaved than his siblings had been, but it was fun to allow himself a bit of respite from his responsibilities. 

Not to mention Bilbo seemed much more comfortable with his provided warmth, snuggled into the princes chest allowing the dwarf to run his fingers through the curly locks on his head, hoping the day would arrive when he would be allowed to braid it with his courting and marriage beads, it made Thorin giddy to think about the beads shining in the light from the torches in his Ones hair...

Thorin's eyes slipped closed and he fell into a peaceful sleep 

\---

"Well, what is going on HERE?!" Came a gleeful voice and Thorin could not contain the groan that escaped him as he cracked his still-tired eyes open and saw his grinning sibling looking down at him. 

"Go away Frerin..." Thorin grumbled in no mood to deal with his brothers teasing, he was warm, comfortable and his One was snoozing at his back, he did not want to give up this piece of heaven for a good long while! 

"Oh no no no, tell me what happened! Who suggested it, hope he was not ticklish like you ar-" Frerin started before Thorin grabbed his nose in between the elder's index and middle fingers and yanked hard to make him shut his big mouth and pushed him away from the bed using his arm, trying to avoid moving too much so he would not wake Bilbo, he needed rest too. 

A moan drew both their attention

Well done Frerin! 

Thorin turned around to greet the other, only to find Bilbo had not woken up, but the round face seemed to be doing its best imitation of a very ripe tomato and his hair was drenched with sweat, not good.

Putting his hand on the hobbits forehead, he found it was just short of scorching "Frerin! Get Oin!" Thorin shouted as he got out of bed to scoop the hobbit into his arms, somewhat glad Bilbo was not awake as he most likely would not appreciate being carried like a child and ran for the bathroom to fill the tub with cold water before putting his One in it, clothes and all. 

Bilbo started to thrash the moment he hit the chilly liquid, body reacting with violence to the uncomfortable feeling, but Thorin managed to keep him in the tub well making sure the hobbit's head did not go under the water.

Oin ran in and Thorin found himself being quite literally shoved out of his own bedroom as a medical dwarrowdam deposited Frodo in his arms who quickly started to wail at the sudden movements and sensing the chaos that was unfolding around him.

Thorin wanted nothing more than to go back in so he could be by his One's side, but also knew he would just be in the way and he would do no one any good "Now, now, your alright" the prince tried to comfort the babe in his arms who seemed to quiet down a bit at the dwarf's words, but still whimpered and Thorin honestly could not blame him considering ...

All they could do 

Was wait

\--

Frodo was eventually handed over for safekeeping to Bofur who's hat provided a welcome distraction from the distress he had been in and seemed to enjoy the taste of (thankfully the miner had helpfully provided that his headwear had been recently washed) so Thorin was able to get something to eat despite how bland it was going down and have some soup on standby if Bilbo was in a well enough condition to eat it...

Or alive to eat it 

A door opening drew his attention

Thorin's heart leaped into his throat before dropping to his feet at the sight that came through it.

Oin was coated in blood, some kind of other...pus...infection

"He's alive, his foot had a metal barb embedded in it, I missed it before because flesh had formed over the entry point, so it had been there a while" Oin provided as he sat in a chair to rub at his eyes exhausted from the surgery he had to perform, he had grown rather fond himself of the stubborn creature...

Thankfully that stubbornness had not led to a lost leg. 

Or worse

Thorin calmed a bit at hearing that the hobbit was still alive, but things could easily take a turn for the worse if given the chance "What will we need to do now?" 

"Keep medicine on it and keep him in bed, tie him to a bedpost if necessary! I got the metal out, but now there is a gaping hole where it was, another invitation for infection if there ever was one, we will have to be careful and so will he" Oin explained 

"Will he need to be moved to the infirmary?" Thorin asked

"I would not suggest it, there is still room in the infirmary, but with children and adults who all are still not checked out it would be unwise to put him in there, he can stay where he is, less noisy and might help him recover faster being in here," Oin said as he removed his medical smock "When he wakes up I'm going to tell him his little stunt nearly cost him his foot! Then he's going to eat something and go right back to sleep, no if and or buts about that" 

Thorin just nodded, he needed to inform Bilbo's family of his condition, they might want to see him a bit later and offer encouragement, that would aid in his healing a bit perhaps. 

\---

"You are a determined little fellow huh!?" Bofur laughed as Frodo, who now had Bofur's hat perched on his head, which seemed to be serving more as a funny looking cloak on the babes tiny frame and currently was attempting to grab at both of Bofur's twin braids now unprotected there usual covering. 

Bombur smiled at his brother's antics and went back to stirring his soup, once and a while stealing a sip for himself, princes orders to keep it piping hot, perhaps the future king himself would want a bowl when his intended had woken up? Could be good bonding! Warm soup on a cold night after such an ordeal...perhaps he should add some spice to it? Burn out any negativity! 

Some cinnamon buns also sounded lovely, but not very good on a nervous belly, maybe the little ones in the infirmary would like some? Make everyone a little bit more comfortable.

Food was always a good way to help others get along 

"EIch!!! Someone needs a change..." Bofur held the now very smelly babe up who just giggled as he was lifted.

Bombur laughed at his sibling's face "I think that means he likes you brother!"


	5. Chapter 5

Cold...he was cold...was he still in the snow...

Had all of that been a dream...a wonderful dream...

Bilbo suddenly felt like he was being pulled back up as if he had been underwater and his eyes tried to open, but it proved to be a slow process as it seemed his body did not want to do what he wanted it to.

A jolt of pain up his leg made him cry out, too tired and out of it to muffle or bite it back 

"There you are lad, had me worried" came Oin's voice off to the side 

"C-cold.." 

"Yeah, your fever will make you feel like your chilled" Oin said as he put a hand on the hobbits forehead, trying to be careful not to envelop his whole face in the act and found the fever had thankfully gone down a bit, not much, but it was progress and Bilbo had woken up on his own. 

Nothing to sneeze at so Oin would not be the one to look a gift ram in its mouth

"You are going to eat something and go right back to sleep, some soup that will be easy on your stomach has already been brought in" Oin continued as he helped Bilbo sit up who tried to do it himself at first too fast and quickly regretted it when the room spun around "focus that stubbornness on getting food in your belly and less on trying to look dignified, your coated in sweat and we both will be lucky if no part of that soup comes right back up, so stop it, dignity has nothing to do with this" 

Bilbo's face would have gone redder if it could have at being called out like a naughty fauntling caught with their hand in a jar of biscuits, at least there was no spoon being swung at his fingers. 

Though an ear trumpet to the skull did not sound that pleasant either because he highly doubted Oin would be very gentle about it.

No need to add a bruise on top of his fever

A bowl of still steaming soup was settled into the hobbits lap, it smelled very nice and even helped him breathe a little easier. 

The bowl was made quick work of, every drop was licked up, Bilbo was not even hungry, but the soup both smelled and tasted so good it would have been a crime to waste it and it gave him a comforting warmth in his belly. 

"Well, good, that went away quickly, and you're not showing any signs of throwing it back up," Oin said as he took the bowl away and gently pushed Bilbo back down onto the bed "Now get some sleep" 

"W-wait...what happened?" Bilbo asked 

"You have a bad infection in your foot, a metal barb had embedded itself there and skin healed over it so I did not notice anything till now, it was caught thankfully before...drastic measures needed to be taken, but you're not getting out of this bed till I say so," Oin told the hobbit bluntly, hoping the straightforward answer would mean he would be listened to.

"But what about the meeting for the-" Bilbo started only to have the trumpet waved at his face.

"What did I just say to you? Not.leaving.the.bed.till.further.notice- Besides, as future consort, you could attend in your nightgown and robe and get away with it! A few people would get smart about it, not that it would last long if anyone who really knows you have any say, which they will" Oin chuckled as Bilbo made a face at the idea of attending a meeting for his people well dressed like that! Everyone would think he was crazy!

"And if it comes to it you can use crutches or a wheelchair" 

Oh no no no no no NO!

"A wheelchair will not be necessary," Bilbo said, a few days rest was all he needed, he would be well enough by the time the meeting would need to take place, a walking stick would suffice if it still was hurting by then.

Oin raised an eyebrow but said nothing 

\---

"You can go ahead and laugh your highness, it was rather humorous," Bofur said as he handed Frodo back to Thorin who was struggling not to laugh as he was informed of the unexpected diaper change of which Bofur had done with little complaint (though he did require some help from Bombur who had experience with his own little pebbles ) 

"I am not laughing" Thorin lied through his teeth as he gently patted the now sleeping babe on the back, he wanted to go and see Bilbo before Oin ordered them both to bed, but Frodo needed to be settled in first. 

"How is he doing?" Bofur asked curious, having not had the chance to meet the older hobbit yet. 

"He's going to be very weak for a while, infection, but I know my One is strong, thank you for your concern" Thorin gave a genuine smile at the miner, happy and hopeful that everything would work out and glad that so many had already shown an interest in his future consorts well-being and had no negative feelings about him or Frodo being in Erebor, save for when they first arrived and had not yet gotten used to the idea. 

"Glad to hear it! The little one needs his mummy!" Bofur grinned as Thorin sputtered a bit.

"He is not...Frodo is his little cousin" the prince under the mountain explained as he tried to rein in his haywire emotions.

"Oh? I'm sorry, the lad looks just like you! Bout the right size for a newborn too" Bofur scratched his head a bit confused and embarrassed at the mix-up. 

"He is entering his first year soon, they have only been here a few weeks" Thorin knew he was rambling on but he did not want anything spread through the mountain that might ruin his One's or his reputation! 

To think! Some thought that...they were not even properly married yet! Did they think the two of them had some kind of affair in secret and had produced an illegitimate child that demanded quick action to cover it all up? Horrifying thought...

"Take this to the treasurer, they will make sure you are rewarded properly for your help tonight on such a short notice, I do appreciate your assistance" Thorin said calming down a bit handing the hatted dwarf a royal document that would insure he was paid in full for the babysitting duty. 

Bofur waved off the document grinning "I don't need none of that! He was a right joy to watch, just let me know if you need any more help, I would be happy to look after him again, on better circumstances of course!" 

Thorin was a bit taken aback by the generous offer, but recovered quickly enough to replace the document with a special pin "If you insist, but if you ever do require any help yourself, just show this to the guards, this will let them know you are trustworthy" 

Bofur did accept this, glad to know he would be able to go about his babysitting without being glared at.

Neither knew how helpful that little pin would be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Bofur can you tell?


	6. Chapter 6

Bilbo had to admit, the bed felt nice, and the idea of getting to snuggle Thorin more was very appealing.

After all, he was not sick with an illness that he risked passing onto the dwarf, so getting his living forge back into the bed was high on the list of the hobbits priorities.

He knew Thorin would be unable to stay for too long as the prince had many responsibilities that Bilbo would not keep him from, they were important, but the hobbit was sure his destined would not say no to the chance at a warm bed after his duties were done and over with

erg

What was that smell?!

A large, cold hand suddenly slapped down onto Bilbo's mouth, and the hobbit had to struggle to the point he became dizzy to get his nose over a meaty thumb so he could at least get some air and not suffocate, a helmet was over the dwarf's face barring his features from being identified, though a bushy brown beard poked through.

"I'm not about to allow some little rats to come in here and ruin our future king...first you then the brat.." came a scratchy voice whose breath smelled of alcohol and rot.

Bilbo felt the cold bite of a blade against his throat.

Oh, creator no 

The door opened 

"Amralime I think-GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Thorin roared, swinging at the intruder with a vase who managed to dodge the prince under the mountain's blows and disappear behind a curtain, with only a bleeding, but thankfully, not deep cut on Bilbo's neck.

The hobbit allowed himself be scooped into his intendeds arms, too shaken to protest, and not wanting to even as more dwarves piled into the room at their princes shouts, who quickly started speaking in Kuzdul, either because that is all that the guards knew or to spare Bilbo whatever he was saying (no doubt his plans for the would-be assassin ).

\---

Almost a full pot of special sleeping tea later, Bilbo managed to drift into an uneasy slumber despite the fact both he and Frodo had been moved to another room, of which, Thorin was also in.

He was unsure if he would ever sleep well again after this.

Thorin sat up and watched as his One and soon to be adopted pebble sleep, thinking about who could possibly want to harm them.

Could the Ur family be involved? 

No, Bilbo mentioned that whoever did this also wanted Frodo gone as well, all three of the family members had plenty of time and opportunity to do whatever they wanted to the babe well babysitting, and that Frodo showed no signs that he was harmed at any point with them and obviously adored playing with Bofur. 

They had been hired so Thorin could be NEAR Bilbo, which would go against an assassin's desire to isolate, Bombur had made the soup, an easy way to poison someone, again, no reaction from anyone to the soups or other meals that the loop bearded dwarf had done and he had several children, only a fool would risk such a stain on their family name and risk their spouse and pebbles. 

So they could be trusted, good, now to find others who he could say the same about, make sure Bilbo and Frodo always had someone trustworthy with them, Oin and Gloin were obvious choices, Oin was a medic and old but he could swing that staff like any warrior in their prime, same with Balin, having the diplomat around the future consort would not raise too many questions.

He would have to announce Bilbo as his consort, immediately, officially, make it known that any aggressive moves towards him or his people would not be tolerated, it would make things very public, but it would show very quickly who was loyal and who was not. 

Not to mention let the royal staff be with Bilbo without too much fuss, Balin would be obvious, not to mention Dori who made the finest garments in Erebor, but also knew very well how to fight, perhaps it would even allow Balin excuses to visit.

Nori was a troublemaker, but if he was given a pardon things could work out in a more positive favor.

And little Ori being offered a scholarship would also be appealing, and he had heard nothing but good things about the lad's abilities as a scribe and artist from Fili.

He would announce it tomorrow, they could not afford to wait any longer, he would tell everyone to keep their ears open for anyone who posed a threat to the new members of the royal family.

\---

The next morning Thorin dressed in his best royal robes, his father and grandfather would undoubtedly be doing the same in their rooms, as they would be the ones officially giving the speeches and protection orders for the people of the Shire. 

Bilbo watched Thorin dress as the bedridden hobbit let Frodo play with the strings on his nightgown, feeling less ill than he did the night before, but also knowing trying to move from the bed would be a horrible mistake.

"Bofur will be here to make sure Frodo is entertained, I think he is eager to meet you too" Thorin explained to his One, a bit embarrassed at having to send for the miner so soon, but it could not be helped, Bilbo still needed to rest and recover, and Frodo needed caring for, the whole Durin clan would be present and would be unable to watch a babe during the proceedings.

Not that the adorable baby's presence would not be a welcome one and might even keep someone (Frerin) from enacting a fight from sheer irritation at the antics that some dwarrow could get up to.

But, Thorin could test his ideas for weaponizing baby doll eyes later.

As soon as Thorin had dressed himself up to the appropriate level, Bofur arrived, and Thorin gave his One and Frodo a kiss goodbye, making sure Bofur knew how to trigger an alarm if necessary before heading out.

Frodo squealed in delight and reached for his buddy who gleefully scooped the babe up off the bed and tickled him, earning more joyful sounds that just seemed to encourage the miner. 

Bilbo leaned back into the pillows enjoying the show, Frodo very rarely laughed so enthusiastically, yes, he seemed to be a happy child despite everything he had gone through in his short life, but such times were rare when he outright screeched from happiness. 

Thankfully the incidences were becoming more frequent though since arriving at Erebor and gave the boy more things to be joyful about.

More playmates than the boy could count (not that he could mind you ) loads of food for his ravenous fauntling belly, and more time with his uncle, even gaining another in the process who was more than happy to spoil said faunt with whittled toys that the dwarf prince had made himself. 

It was so wonderful being here, current incidences excluded but Bilbo was more than willing to take up an axe himself if it meant protecting this new happiness he had found and made sure Frodo grew up knowing it. 

There had too much suffering already   
\---

"Let it be known that if they choose to stay here they will be citizens of Erebor just like any of you, they worked hard and suffered much to find their way here, they need shelter and rest, my son also has an announcement of his own" Thrain spoke loudly and clearly.

Thorin stepped forward and watched as several dwarrow started to whisper, curious as to what their prince was going to say.

Thorin cleared his throat and stood as straight and tall as he could "I have found my One among their people" 

Shouts of surprise and congratulations erupted out of the crowd of which Thorin tried to do his best to listen to and see if anyone said anything negative, better safe than sorry.

The assassin most likely was not in the crowd, but that did not mean someone else who wished his consort harm or someone who knew the would-be killer was not. 

Now to see where this confession would lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes Thorin is a low-key BalinxDori shipper here ...should I throw in FilixOri and DwalinxNori for good measure?


	7. Chapter 7

Bofur waited till Bilbo fell into a light sleep before settling an also drowsy Frodo in his crib so that he could head into the bedroom where the attack happened, he wanted to do a little bit of poking around for himself.

As a miner he might be able to find and unlock the secret pass that led the assassin in, miners had a stone sense unlike others of their kind, it helped them find veins of precious metals and stone, ignore poisonous gas pockets and warn others about them. 

Perhaps it would also tell him how to open the door, could be the almost-murderer was a miner too? Why would one care though? Most like him just enjoyed going about their days and digging for whatever shiny things they could find and if a miner got a particularly large gold or other special metal veins they got a big bonus, the one who had cracked the Arkenstone out of the wall had been well taken care of for his find.

Bofur did not do it for the bonuses or the hope to be honored by the royals.

He just enjoyed it, talking with his fellow diggers, finding pretty new gems or such, singing in a bar after his workday was done, and enjoying a good pint with friends, a lot of the time he even found colored rocks that he could take home with him! 

Bifur even sometimes used them to make the eyes of his toys or to use in the place where a gem might normally be put, they were all unique, not to mention fun and pretty to look at, many looked just as shiny as a real gemstone! 

Now he had another fun job!

Bofur just hoped he did not look ungrateful at refusing the offer of reward.

Suppose Bofur could not blame the prince for being shocked when he refused the payment card, but the miner was already living comfortably, as were his cousin and brother, why did he need anything more? 

Though he guessed others might have expected lavish payment for watching a future prince, even if said future prince would never sit on the throne unless tragedy beyond measure occurred.

The miner shook the negative thoughts from his head, they would not help him, it might affect the baby and the ill hobbit in the next room, they did not need bad energy! No one did.   
\---

Bofur stepped into the room proper and shuddered.

The room felt sick

Like a dark presence still lingered over it.

Bofur's nose wrinkled upon seeing a few droplets of blood on the bed, no doubt Bilbo's from where the dagger had been pressed to the soft flesh of his throat.

Thick mittens were placed on the table next to the bed so the miner could lay his bare hands on the cold stone and run his hands up, down and to the sides of the wall, buzzing went through his fingers as the rock wall 'spoke' to him. 

Seven inches thick, a bit thinner than a usual wall in the mountain, modern walls that is. 

Eight feet tall

Something behind it

Tunnel

Old tunnel

Unstable.

Would explain why no one knew about it, it was an unstable tunnel that was extremely old that most likely got bypassed by stronger escape tunnels, he knew Erebor's tunnel system and the way things were positioned had changed over the centuries. 

This tunnel might have been the main exit at one point for emergencies and later on, was turned into a bedroom for the crown prince/princess. 

It might be possible that the assassin found the tunnel and managed to unblock it, perhaps it never even got sealed off in the first place and they found out where it led to and took advantage when Bilbo was moved into the royal quarters.

Any blueprints that showed old tunnels could have been available in the library but, the librarian lending them out would have written down that they got borrowed, perhaps that was the key to finding the traitor?

Hmm, key

Most of the secret doors needed a key or a password to open, some would open on their own with a shove, those where escape tunnels that led outside, dwarf doors were invisible when closed, but someone with a strong enough stone sense or someone who just knew where the spot was would find it easily.

Let's see-

There! This was the door, now to try and-

Bofur pushed on the door, but it did not budge no matter how hard the miner shoved, alright then, this meant there had to be a key or a password, and there was no crack or bulge that signaled a keyhole, so password it was. 

Would a password be written on the blueprints? If it was meant to be an exit that could mean the pass was common knowledge at one time, then when it was changed to royal quarters just got forgotten about because of other tunnels being dug.

Though

If it was a tunnel attached to a royals bedroom, shouldn't the tunnel have been simply reinforced so it could be used by the said prince or princess in case the main door was not an option? A question for when they caught the traitor he guessed, perhaps the answers would be on the blueprints themselves, notes or something.

He would tell Prince Thorin when he returned what he had-

A wail drew his attention.

The miner ran back into the room to see Frodo crying in his crib, and Bilbo was starting to stir from his bed to go tend to him with a groggy "Be right there my dear Frodo..." 

"Don't get up, I got him for you!" Bofur slid an easy smile on his face as he scooped Frodo up, who quickly calmed down and snuggled into the hatted dwarf's chest "Just got a little lonely there did we?" 

Frodo babbled happily as a response

"He will be talking soon enough..." Bilbo smiled at the thought, the mild scare he received at the cry quickly disappearing "I have been trying a few things, but he has no interest in saying anything I suggest it seems"

"You will coax something out of him sooner than later, heh, my brother's first word was 'turkey' he was eating a drumstick almost as big as he was!" Bofur laughed "took one bite out of it and his eyes lit up and our pa asked him if he liked the turkey and he just started screeching 'turkey! turkey!' over and over" 

Bilbo could not fight down the snort that erupted out of him at the mental image, he could just see a chubby-cheeked, red-headed dwarfling trying his first bite of turkey and falling in love with food from that point forward.

"What made it better is that one of Bomburs little girls' first words was 'chicken' everyone knew she was going to be a daddy's girl from that point, and she is!" Bofur said as he shifted Frodo a bit, who seemed to decide he wanted to play with the miner's sleeve.

"That is very cute" Bilbo smiled as he settled back down, the adrenaline rush wearing off and leaving him exhausted once again, he hoped this infection cleared out soon, he was tired of being tired all the time! He had wondered why he had been so tired those past days before that storm hit. 

Perhaps that is why he collapsed just outside Erebors borders.

If he had been any sicker and fell just a few feet further down...he did not even want to think about what might have happened, not to mention if he had been more careful he might have managed to make it himself and not be laying in bed right now.

He could be at the announcement with Thorin or in the infirmary trying to soothe things over with his own people.

What a mess he was, thinking off all the things that could be happening or might have happened, he needed to be concerned about being prepared in case his attacker returned, he might be ill, but that did not mean he could not have something nearby to defend Frodo and himself with. 

He was sure he could ask Thorin for some rocks that he could throw at any unwanted visitors. 

Perhaps in an unsuspecting decorative bowl.

It could work for annoying relatives too...no bad hobbit, that was not going to help anyone! 

He really needed to watch it, seems he was becoming more like a dwarf every day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people think Dwarves are sexist and that's the reason Dis did not take the throne, but I have a more obvious explanation...she did not want it
> 
> Her sons and her big brother DIED, would YOU want to take the crown that they died for? AND that your bro wore before his death? I know I would want nothing to do with it (and she might even have her hands full leading the dwarves in the blue mountains, she might be a queen in her own right there ) 
> 
> We see female dwarves outside the mountain in the AUJ flashback, so they're not trapped inside all day long, they are selling wares and seem very cheerful with stylized clothing and beard/hairstyles (signaling they can dress and decorate how they wish ) 
> 
> It does seem pretty easy to tell female and male dwarves apart...unless after Erebor fell the girls started dressing in male garb (perhaps even letting their beards get thicker, stop wearing (or being forced to sell ) their fancy dresses and jewelry to protect themselves on the road (women across time have done this for various reasons ) and so much time passed it became official knowledge that you can't tell them apart ever (since it became necessary for women to look as much like their male counterparts as possible ) 
> 
> And I have a headcanon where miners are in fact paid rather well (since their the ones who find all that pretty gold dwarves are so crazy about ) 
> 
> Bombur would also get a handsome check being a cook
> 
> The only one who might be considered "lower pay class" would be Bifur as a toymaker since dwarf pebbles are a rarity so he would have few actual customers (though some adults buy his well-made and intricate toys too) 
> 
> But I don't think anyone in Erebor would be STARVING, everyone has the opportunity to make coin and eat, though that might also be because of their way of going about criminal charges ...
> 
> They will not pay for you staying in a dungeon
> 
> You murder or rape someone you get killed (cold-blooded murder, not defending yourself or others ) 
> 
> Thieves and other criminals have to earn comforts with menial work, don't work you don't eat, though you have better opportunity to earn freedom and your rights as a citizen back (and unlike some places they won't cut the hands-off someone for having sticky fingers ) so they can get honest work as spies 
> 
> Nori has no real need to steal in his verse so I can see him as a jack of all trades (who is willing to cheat and steal to get to his end goal for his clients ) so his pay would be randomized by whoever was paying him
> 
> Dori would earn a good paycheck too (everyone needs clothes after all and I can see him as making only the best of the best ) and others might go him for his knowledge of teas and wine 
> 
> record-keepers like Ori would be on the lower end of pay, depending on the district and the client, but are highly respected for their work, so would have no problem finding something to do (and Ori can draw which would also make him in demand for portraits )


	8. Chapter 8

Thorin started his walk back to his room what seemed to him to be hours later, the royal dwarf had been congratulated, questioned, and yanked around so many times he was sure that if he had not excused himself he would have been lovingly torn to pieces by the crowd.

Some even wanted to set up the engagement ball then and there! And a few even asked if the wedding would be in Spring or Summer!

They JUST found out they were Ones! 

Thorin would need to keep Bilbo out of huge crowds till he was confirmed to be in perfect health, the prince was not going to unleash THAT on his hobbit before he had been properly prepared.

Though it had calmed people down a bit when he mentioned that Frodo was still too little for a massive dwarrow event and it did make the prince happy when no one suggested he just get a babysitter so they all could have fun for themselves.

So his kurkarukê would be able to attend the event properly with no objections, good.

That way Bofur could both enjoy the event and be nearby in case something happened.

He truly could be cynical couldn't he...though seeing your One practically collapse from raging infection did that.

Now that Thorin was thinking about it, he should consider hiring someone else to help out.

Most would, of course, be extremely busy and Bofur still had the mining work that he loved, Thorin could not and would not keep someone from their Craft. 

The prince would need to find someone who's time was more flexible, not technically a babysitter, more of a person who knew weapons could get along with children and was not large and in the faces of others, someone who could work as a companion and a defender-

"Get back here you little A'lâju Mahal!" Came to a very angry sounding voice as a dwarrow with a star shape for hair ran past.

Oh, Dwalin was flirting again, or did Nori initiate it this time-

Wait a moment.

\---

Nori gave a yelp as he was yanked into an alley by someone who covered his mouth, shushing him as Dwalin ran past the entrance.

Aw, he had been having so much fun too, he was looking at a rather nice time in the sheets! And someone just had to be a grabby goose, that was his job! 

Now, what kind of smart a-the PRINCE?!

"I need to speak to you," Thorin said, letting go of the other dwarrows arm, he did not like using such a way to get someone else's attention, but he would rather not wait till those two got done, that could take all night! 

"What does royalty want with me?" Nori asked, having at least the decency to look somewhat spooked at the idea he did something to make a crown prince angry with him.

"How would you like a proper job?" Thorin questioned, in as much of an unthreatening tone as he could "My One is very weak right now, an assassin made an attempt on not only his but his baby cousin's life as well, once he's better, I was hoping to provide him with a 'companion' who is less...obvious, someone who can get along with Frodo as well, you have experience with your brother Ori".

Now, this was interesting! 

"You want me to guard him? What about your own guards?" Nori questioned, already feeling less intimidated and more curious, even delighted with the idea of having an excuse to be in the same places as royalty and have fun with Dwalin.

"I have no idea who the traitor might be, could be one of them, I know you just care about a good time and getting paid by your clients, senseless murder is not something you would take joy or pride in" Thorin knew a bit about Nori from Dwalin's 'ranting' and knew he just had to provide proper payment, Bilbo and Frodo would be safe, and Nori would stay out of other trouble. 

Not to mention it might keep Thorin himself from walking into a weapons closet and seeing more of his cousin than he ever wished to! 

Who gets a tattoo on their buttocks? You can't see it back there...thinking too hard.

"Well, I think I can make the time for the prince and his lover" 

"Future Consort" Thorin corrected "Some have already made...less than pleasant rumors about Bilbo, I wish to put an end to them"

"Good luck, rumor mills work faster than a gopher on coffee, where you stop one, another will take its place just as fast, but it is nothing to worry about, just garbage mostly from what I heard of them" 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Nori confirmed making Thorin nod, not exactly happy with the answer, but deciding it was better than it could have been.

"Oh, Dwalin has a very ticklish stomach," Thorin said grinning, no reason he could not give his cousin's lover a bit of a head start, it was part of his job after all. 

"Paying me a little early are we, my king?" Nori replied, amused at this little nugget of information. 

"You say payment, I say family obligation, now I will be off...before someone sees and comes up with more rumors" Thorin ran off into the halls, making sure he was not seen, and headed towards his rooms, ready to settle in for the night.

\---

"Thorin has been gone a while, I think someone should make sure he is alright," Bilbo asked, Frodo currently having a bottle in his arms as Bofur walked around as if looking for something. 

"He is the future king, most likely is being asked many questions by the people after telling them about your future marriage" Bofur smiled and sat on the bed seeing Bilbo look off to the side "Going to be grand! You the consort of Erebor and the little lad here a prince himself!" 

"I would still be with Thorin despite that" Bilbo quietly said, the past months had knocked a lot of his previous ability to say what he wanted whenever he wanted to say it, he was not always heard, but he always had something to say about the goings about in his life.

Now, he just felt, tired, nervous all the time, like everything that had happened was too good to be true, and he would wake up to find himself and Frodo were still on the road, being pushed around and sneered at. 

And now here he was, stuck in bed much like when he had first got here, able to do little else but give Frodo his bottles once and a while, then go right back to sleep.

To think he would be using crutches to make his way around, better than a wheelchair, he wanted to escape this with some of his dignity intact! 

"Oh, we all know that our soulmates are something to take very seriously! Many were hoping our princes would not have any, so they could sneak into the royal house! The nerve, eh? Though no dwarrow can argue your right to the prince's side now that he has announced you as the split half of his soul!" Bofur announced spreading his arms wide, grinning.

"You make it sound so, easy, I'm just a hobbit, with a child no less, not mine biologically, but still, mine, I have no skill at politics or even any skill with children besides telling them tales, I have just been winging it with Frodo!" Bilbo confessed

His feelings for Thorin were unquestionable, strange how destined ones worked, that instant attraction, but his skills as a consort to the prince? That is where he doubted. 

"Perhaps you are just over-thinking, my hobbit..." came a voice from the doorway.

Thorin stepped into the room and made his way over to the bed to plant a kiss on the older hobbits curls, as a comfort to both himself and Bilbo, smiling gently.

"You have done fine by the boy, he is thriving, and Balin can help teach you as he did me, perhaps with even better results" the dwarf prince chuckled, he had no doubt he was the cause of quite a few of his mentors grey hairs!

"Well, I'll be off then!" Bofur said and walked back out the door, shutting it behind him, now to go see if his brother had some soup for him in the kitchen.

\---

Oh, this smelled heavenly! 

Bofur gleefully took a sip of the soup to find it was just as tasty as it smelled, oh, perhaps there was some garlic bread laying aro-

Pain exploded at the back of the miners head as he fell to the ground, feeling as his jacket was pried open, his pin being taken from inside.

"Let us see what everyone thinks of this, low blood..." came a cold voice as heavy footsteps headed away, leaving the other dwarf laying on the ground who quickly lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides behind Captain America's shield*


	9. Chapter 9

"Mild concussion, he will be sore for a couple of days, but he will live and recover," Oin said as he gently pulled a blanket over Bofur's shoulders who had been in and out of consciousness since his brother had found him after hearing the crash from another room. 

"Did Bombur get a look at who did this?" Thorin asked, a chill had run through his spine after hearing that Frodo's babysitter had been attacked, thankfully Nori had been willing to stay with a sleeping Bilbo and Frodo so Thorin could check on what happened.

Why would someone try to harm the miner? Bofur was not a royal dwarf, nor did he have any sway in the courts, he just started his job as a sitter! 

It was not like he had been named head nanny and moved into the royal wing! He had only watched Frodo a couple of times by this point and Thorin would not blame him for never wanting to even step foot in the royal wing or near babysitting ever again after this...

A groan drew his attention and a slew of jumbled words came out of the miner's mouth as he tried to sit up only to be pushed back down by Oin. 

"Eeee ooork teh in..." Bofur slurred as though drunk and Thorin listened harder hoping to figure it out.

"hE Toook..it" 

Took it? 

The pin! 

\---

"You're even smaller than Ori when he was born" Nori grinned as Frodo looked up at him lightly gumming one of his feet wondering about this new dwarf, he was not the funny dwarf who let him play with his headcover! Though he did wonder how the weirdly shaped hair would be like, now if only he could grab it.

"Ehh eh!!" Frodo exclaimed as he reached up with his arms for the red-haired dwarf.

"Oh? You want up?" Nori asked, reaching down to do what the babe wanted, soon Frodo was in a comfortable position in the elder's arms "I can see how our royals are so smitten with you, your very cute" the spy said as he gently poked Frodo in the nose making him giggle. 

_Knock knock_

Who could that be? The prince would not knock on his own door and it was not lunchtime so it couldn't be Bombur...

Nori set Frodo back into his crib earning a whine of discontentment, but quickly producing a rattle he 'found' in the treasury ended the upset pretty quickly as the toy was introduced to the fauntlings mouth "I'll be right back" the spy said as he made his way to see who was making such a fuss so late at night.

Unlocking the door and opening it, Nori's nose wrinkled a bit at the stench of the dwarf before him, seriously did this guy ever hear of soap? 

"Evening, I am here to relieve you of your post," the dwarf said as he produced something from his pocket, a royal seal pin "The king gave me this" 

Nori did not buy it, only a select few of those pins got made, but each had distinct markings on them so everyone would know that was a specific dwarf's pin, to signal their importance and status as personal staff to the royal family.

Also useful should one get stolen, Thorin had picked one with a distinctive B shape near the bottom for Bofurs pin.

The coal dust on the metal was also a telling touch on who it really belonged to.

"You're the attacker, I'm not stupid" Nori bluntly stated taking a knife from his coat just as his head was swung at by a fist. 

"Lowlife! I have no intention of letting an outsider take the throne of Erebor!" the dwarf growled as he swung more at the spy who dodged the attacks easily, ducking, spinning, and jumping like a dancer in a show. 

Bilbo quickly woke up from the noise and saw the chaos, his eyes widened at seeing his attacker fighting with another star haired dwarf.

The hobbit got to his feet, ignoring the pain that shot up his left leg at the contact with the floor, and grabbed an inkwell off of Thorin's desk tossing it at the ratty-looking dwarf who quickly found himself with a sore temple and coated in blue ink. 

"You little worm! I'll kill the mite in front of you and watch as you wail before I end your miserable life!" the dwarf screeched as he headed for Frodo's cradle but got a dagger to the leg for his trouble as he fell mear feet from the babes resting place. 

Nori lunged and pulled the dagger free earning a shout of pain from the would-be killer as he tried to get out from under the spy's hold. 

"I refuse to be defeated by those who are beneath goat t-" The dwarf tried to say only for pain to explode across his face as Bilbo kicked him across the face ignoring how it made his leg and foot throb.

"You think trying to kill those who you look at as lower than you is justified?! That killing a fauntling that has already lost so much in his life is for the best!? You know NOTHING! You hurt someone who just wanted to HELP! You only see Thorin as someTHING to be possessed!" Bilbo ranted, his anger flaring up as he thought of Thorin being married off to someone who he did not love...if this monster had hit Bofur any harder...

Frodo being....a bloodied crib...

No...

NO!!!

He would not allow it! 

Knife...knife...Nori had a knife...

"I need the knife...let me have the knife..." Bilbo found himself saying, not even raising his voice, as if he was asking for the weapon to cut carrots, something in his body, it was strange, it was as cold as the winter outside despite his still present fever, his mind whispered to him to punish, to hurt, to make sure this THING could not harm anyone else. 

Nori knew that look in the hobbit's eyes, it was rage disguised as rational thinking, the person would seem strangely calm and even normal, but was capable of ripping someone to shreds with their bare hands.

He would much rather the future consort not be known for making a bloodied mess on the carpets! Though he had no doubt the hobbit would do his best to clean it up afterward...

"Why don't you go see to the little one?" Nori said as calmly as he could as he heard babbling come from the crib, no doubt the babe curious about what was going on, the assassin under him having gone still, no doubt also unnerved by request from someone who he looked at as a soft weakling. 

"I don't want to disturb him, he sounds happy" Bilbo replied, smiling, but it was not a happy one, it did not reach the Shirelings eyes which had turned from a shiny emerald to a flat color that reminded Nori of the scales that belonged to a crocodile and the spy found himself wishing Frodo would cry so the hobbit would turn his attention to comforting him instead of calmly asking for a knife to do creator knows what with. 

Footsteps rapidly entered the room as Thorin appeared, Dwalin at his heels, and Nori relaxed seeing Bilbo's eyes turn back to normal. 

Dwalin helped Nori to get the scum to his feet who once again tried to wiggle loose but neither was going to allow him to get away as Thorin checked on his One. 

"Your bleeding!" Thorin noted and indeed, Bilbo's foot was leaking blood from the still healing hole, ripped open from his own attacks "I'll go get Oin" the prince went to move away but was kept in place.

"No, I'm alright for a moment, just sit with me for a second" Bilbo smiled a more genuine grin as Thorin just nodded, knowing his One had to be shaken from the incident, seeing how close that traitor was to Frodo's crib was chilling. 

Bilbo leaned into Thorin's strong grip, his earlier state disappearing as his destined ones heat chased the cold away, even his throbbing leg and foot did nothing to tear him from it. 

Thorin wrapped his arms around the hobbit and whispered gently to him "Men lananubukhs me.." 

\---

"We will have a trail, but I think the outcome is clear" Dwalin growled out as Nori inspected the bite-mark the traitor managed to leave on the warrior's arm and got a broken nose in return. 

"Very much so" Nori replied, putting a salve on the mark that Oin had given him only to have his hand grabbed by the guards. 

"In light of-my cousin's upcoming marriage-" Dwalin started, adorably trying to get the words out the way he wanted.

"They will not be wed for some time yet, Bilbo needs to recover from his wounds and no doubt this incident will leave the whole mountain shaken for a while, not to mention what needs to be done for the refugees, Durin's day will be a good time for an engagement party, but marriage, that could take another year," Nori said honestly, a thing which was rare for him, but these times were full of surprises. 

"As I was saying," Dwalin continued a bit more tartily than he wanted to "I do believe we should stop our current masquerade, as amusing as it is chasing you around the city, we should consider more serious topics" 

Nori almost could not believe what he was hearing, but it did not show on his face, which he slid an easy smile onto "I do enjoy being pursued by your magnificent arse- but your right, stop the game well it is still fun and fresh in our minds, not to mention the priceless reaction my brother will give when I ask for a wedding tunic" 

"And my brother's reaction to learning we pulled the wool over his eyes for so long" Dwalin grinned at the thought. 

"Let's wait till after the trial before saying anything, no need to cause an even bigger mess," Nori said as he continued bandaging Dwalin's arm.

"True"


	10. Chapter 10

Once Oin had once again stitched the stubborn hobbit back together, he let the couple continue with their rest, now with at least some release from the stress that had built up over the course of the days. 

Bilbo once again leaned into Thorin, after the other had climbed into bed with him, Frodo's crib now moved closer to it at the foot, for both the adults' comfort and the babe did not seem to mind this new arrangement if the content sleeping was anything to go by.

"Is this better?" Thorin asked, still on edge himself from the incident, to walk in on some random dwarf, a weapon in his grip, mear feet from Frodo's crib, and Bilbo looking pale, haggard...

The Shireling nodded "Yes, very much so" Bilbo said almost in a whisper, his earlier rage having drained the hobbits energy along with the medical exam and Oin's scolding. 

Thorin smiled and kissed his One's head, knowing at least he would not have to worry about Frerin disturbing them tonight, his brother had gone to personally guard the scum who would attack his brother-in-law and infant nephew. 

"Good lets both get some rest"   
\---

"Ha! Bilbo? Scary? I would sooner believe Dain Ironfoot had a flying warhog!" Frerin cackled as the dwarf inside the cell scowled at the younger prince. 

"Mark my words little prince! No good will come from your brother and that THING being wed! He can't possibly be the future King's One!" The dwarf who refused to say what his name was screeched. 

"What do you know about it? Squat, my brother would know who his heart-spark was" Frerin smiled thinking back to seeing Thorin and Bilbo snuggled together.

"Heart-spark?" another guard asked confused

"Well, One sounds kinda simple, I think heart-spark sounds more fun" Frerin replied. 

"Going against tradition! This is what fraternizing with those...things! Has done! What next?! An ELF entering the line of Durin!? Bad enough the king marrying that peasant witch!" the dwarf ranted, his face going as red as his hair. 

Frerin went still 

"What.did.you.say?" Frerin growled as he reached through the bars and smashed the traitor's face into them "What did you call my amad?!" 

The dwarf did not answer as the blow had rendered him unconscious

"Oops" 

\---

"Are you sure you wish to do this now?" Nori asked as he and Dwalin walked up to Dori's shop, Dwalin saying they would get the one who most likely would cause the bigger fuss out of the way first.

"We agreed to take bigger steps, telling the truth to our brothers should be a big enough step for now," Dwalin said, not exactly eager to listen to the fussy dwarfs' ramblings once he learned what was really going on, but it at least would make his own siblings scolding a bit easier to get through.

The shop was closed for the night but Nori knew Dori would stay there late to work on projects and tidy up for the morning and easily picked the lock knowing his brother was indeed still in, seeing from the window some teacups on a table.

"Where would he be?" Dwalin asked looking around, a bit creeped out by the mannequins in the darkened shop. 

"In the back most likely, working on one of his clown outfits, he constantly thinks of new stuff to add onto tunics and dresses, it can get ridiculous sometimes," Nori said as he rolled his eyes at the thought.

Shuffling was heard from the back and the spy knew his theory was right and the two moved to open the door.

"We apologize for breaking in but we have something important to sa-AAAAHH!!!!" 

The couple hauled it for the door ignoring the shouts of surprise from behind them from the...previously engaged couple. 

"I'M NEVER TOUCHING THAT WORK TABLE AGAIN!!!" 

"I'M NOT GOING TO TOUCH MY **BROTHER** AGAIN!" 

\---

"Shouldn't you get back to the royal wing? Your brother most likely is worried..." Ori asked as Fili sat shoulder to shoulder with him as they looked at a book.

"Nah, he's out like a rock, I poked him in the leg and he just giggled and mumbled something about pigeons," Fili said making Ori giggle himself. 

"So much has happened the past few weeks, it's almost overwhelming" Ori mentioned, glad at least one consistency was Fili visiting him when he could so they could enjoy books together, both felt, complete when they were around each other.

Maybe they would ask their older brother/parents respectively a bit later, they would know. 

But for now, this was enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this little piece, I thought it would be a cute note to end things on and if you have any ideas for a future story let me know


End file.
